Skyscraper
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: Haku takes Chihiro for a night time flight where they stay for awhile ontop of a skycraper. Oneshot.


Oneshot.

Spirited Away, Haku and Chihiro belong to Hayou Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chihiro gazed into Haku's sage green eyes which twinkled in the darkness under his pale skin. The sight of him against the twinkling satin sky was like a work of art. Could this really be happening? She'd waited seven years for this moment, and she felt it couldn't be more perfect.

"Haku…" she breathed. The air around them was serene and gentle.

"Chihiro…" Haku breathed in response, taking her into his arms. He was a whole head taller than her and so was able to rest his chin in her soft hair. "I've been searching for you." He breathed in her scent, a faint sweet smell he wouldn't have been able to notice if he weren't so close.

"I was waiting." She replied, her voice muffled slightly from having her mouth buried in his shoulder.

The moon was full and silvery, shining down on them, casting a long shadow of the couple across the grass in Chihiro's front lawn. For a long time they stayed in each others arms, not saying anything. What was there to say? They'd said it already. They just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the other.

At last Chihiro looked up at him and their faces moved closer until their lips touched.

His lips were fuller than hers.

Her lips were softer than his.

Warmth filled them both, and Chihiro felt weak. She clumsily gripped Haku's shirt, trying to hang on so she wouldn't loose her balance while at the same time trying to pull him closer. Haku's hands touched her face gently and slowly moved to her ponytail. He pulled out the shining hair tie and let her hair down so he could run his fingers through it. Their lips moved together, slowly at first, learning the feel of the other until it was like second nature.

They broke away and breathed in the fresh air, their hearts pounding and smiles on their faces. Chihiro's cheeks were pink and warm.

"Come with me." Haku whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

At first, Chihiro thought she was imagining it until the air was moving faster. She gasped when she looked down to see they were moving up. Haku was taking them to the sky. She clutched onto him for safety, her heart racing quicker now.

"You're safe." Haku assured her.

They went higher and higher until the town was below them. Haku loosened his grip on her and took her hands, pulling her through the air as he smiled down at her.

Chihiro was scared, but knew Haku wouldn't drop her. They went so high, she thought they'd touch the moon. Soon Haku had her only by one hand as he pulled her through the sky at his side. Chihiro grinned and laughed with amazement.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, looking down at the world below. "I can't believe this!"

Haku just smiled at her, loving her happiness and enjoying her beauty. Their hair was pushed by the soft wind that blew around them.

They flew for what seemed an eternity, but at last Haku and Chihiro landed on top of a tall building she didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" She murmured, knowing Haku probably didn't know either.

The building overlooked a city where below, several cars drove by on a street. It was late enough that not very many people were out. Yellow and white lights dotted the landscape, with the occasional red glitter somewhere even further off in the distance. The building was more like a tower. It was taller than any other building around. If Chihiro could guess, it was maybe 100 stories high.

Haku took a seat on top of the railing and helped Chihiro to climb up as well. They sat with their feet dangling off the side of the building, with only a few bars above them to hold onto. The wind blew harder than it had at her house. It seemed to be picking up as it had been less windy in the sky. Haku noticed her shiver and put an arm around her, scooting closer.

"I didn't notice you weren't wearing a jacket. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Chihiro replied, leaning her head against him. She tried to ignore the fear she felt at sitting so precariously at the top of a high building. She'd been less safe when climbing the bath house to find Haku all those years ago. But she knew that nothing would happen to her with him by her side. "Why did it take you so long to find me?" She asked quietly.

"It took me much longer than expected to find a way out of the spirit world. I'm not human, like you. I can't exist in this world like I could before. My river is gone now, I have no home. I am not as powerful as I once was." Haku explained, his voice serious and his face sad. "Once I did get out…I wasn't sure where to find you. I knew you were close by, but it seemed you were just always a little out of reach."

Chihiro watched him as he spoke, feeling like this couldn't possibly be real.

"I wanted to keep my promise to you." Haku went on. "I never gave up."

"I never gave up hope on you." Chihiro replied. "I knew you'd come one day. I believed in you, and I'm so glad I did."

"I wasn't sure what would happen when I found you." He admitted. "But I believed in you as well."

They gazed into each other's eyes, eacho memorizing the others face. Chihiro leaned in to kiss him, though she felt shy. His lips met hers, and he kissed her gently until he felt her lips moving more desperately. He gripped the railing with one hand and moved his other to her waist to keep her from falling. Haku's lips mimicked hers with the desperate tempo. Chihiro was also holding onto the railing with one hand, while having her other arm wrapped around his back. She gripped the course fabric of his shirt and through her haze could feel the difference in that texture from the cold iron of the railing.

Half of her could feel nothing but the warmth of his mouth and the desperation to be closer to him. The other half of her felt every detail, from the textures beneath her hands, to the wind that was picking up speed and fueling her desire for his warmth and love. She could feel his hand gripping her waist tightly and the metal she sat on digging into her thighs.

Haku wanted nothing more then to pull her closer and feel her body pressed against his chest. His knuckles were white from gripping the iron. Somehow he managed to move his hand closer to hers so that at least he could touch her hand. He was beginning to feel he couldn't hang on anymore, and for safety reasons he forced himself to pull away from their kiss. He breathed in deeply, hearing Chihiro pant slightly, catching her breath as well.

"Chihiro." He whispered lovingly and longingly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Haku." She whispered back.

"I should take you home…" He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her side at all. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side, even if it was dangerously on top of a sky scraper.

"Yeah…" She mumbled sadly.

Haku climbed down from the railing and then helped Chihiro. When they were both safe, he took her hand and they flew off into the sky once more.

They arrived at her house too soon for both of them and landed on the soft grass.

Haku took hold of her waist and kissed her softly. "I'll be back soon." He told her.

"Promise?" Chihiro asked with a smile.

"Promise." Haku replied with a smile of his own.

Haku began to pull away reluctantly, but Chihiro grabbed hold of his hand.

"Wait!" She begged. "I…Thank you." Was all she could say through a pounding heart.

"You're welcome."

"Haku, I…" She felt so nervous, she gripped his hand tightly wanting security.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting patiently.

"I love you, Haku. I always have. I've never wanted to be with anyone else." Chihiro mustered.

Haku smiled softly at her. "I love you too Chihiro. I've wanted nothing more than to find you."

Chihiro went in for one last hug. Haku held her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll be back soon."

Slowly the two let go of each other. Haku backed away and transformed into a starry white dragon. His eyes gleamed at her, full of longing and love. Chihiro lifted her hand in a short wave, her eyes tearing up.

"Bye, Haku." She whispered to him. In a daze she watched him fly off into the sky. She watched him move through the sky, looking like a falling star, until he was out of her vision.

The wind blew her hair into her face and she shivered. She went to her front door and slowly opened it, hoping her parents wouldn't hear anything as she tiptoed through the house and up to her bedroom.

Chihiro fell asleep quickly and dreamt of flying. She dreamt of Haku's embrace and his warm kiss. When she awoke in the morning she prayed last nights events had not been entirely a dream. As dreamy as the whole night had felt, she knew it had happened. And she knew that very soon she'd be seeing Haku again.

END

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Please no flames or anything :( I wrote this for fun and in the hopes of people enjoying it for what it is.


End file.
